Three patients with homozygous familial hypercholesterolemia have been treated by monthly plasma exchange to lower plasma cholesterol concentrations. One patient treated for 17 months has had marked diminution of cutaneous xanthomas as a result of his exchanges. Two others exchanged for shorter periods of time have had no objective improvement. None of the patients has had any change symptomatically.